The Broken Blade
by Dirke Landys
Summary: Two year ago, Luffy died protecting Zoro. After abandoning the Strawhats in shame, Zoro finds himself as a wanderer seeking salvation. However, things are soon going to change when a certain straw hat and orange haired navigator come into his life aboard a unique ship called The Broken Blade. Maybe she is the salvation he needed? ZoroxNami. Slow buildup in romance.
1. The Broken Blade

**The Broken Blade**

 **Chapter 1: The Broken Blade**

The night was young in a sleepy fishing town off the coast of Fishhook Island. The air was cool from the autumn breeze, without a single cloud in the sky. The buildings, new and pristine, were mostly quiet except for one. In the center of town sat a bar called "Weathered Pearl" that was teeming with the local nightlife.

The sound of the saloon doors creaking open caught the attention of most of the locals as a cloaked figure walked in. With each echo of his steps, attention from the locals drew their attention his way as he made for the bar before taking a seat and laying a white katana on the countertop.

"Your strongest sake," he ordered from the bartender. As the bartender sat down a mug, a second figure sat beside him. In the corner of his eyes he saw a familiar muscular man, with a strong jawline and white hair he'd never forget. _Smoker._

Smoker raised a finger to the bartender, indicating he'd like one as well, which the bartender obliged. "Roronoa Zoro, it's been two years." Smoker said to the cloaked figure. Zoro smirked as he pushed his hood down. The locals who heard of him started to whisper amongst themselves.

"What brings you here?" Zoro asked before taking a chug of his drink. He noticed that Smoker wasn't dressed in his naval clothes, but he had to assume the worst.

"Tch, unofficially I'm on vacation. Undercover looking for Bloody Red Band. He's a new age pirate who's wanted for attacking several merchant ships. So far there's been no survivors." Smoker answered before downing his drink and asking for another.

Zoro watched suspiciously as the bartender brought him and Smoker new mugs. "I see."

The two sat in pregnant silence for a few minutes drinking their alcohol. The locals worried about blood being spilled when the drinks were over. However, one man sat up with large flintlock rifle in hand. He approached Smoker and Zoro with a bloodlust they picked up the moment he laid eyes on them.

"A bounty hunter and a marine, havin' a fuckin' drink. Best pals huh? That's fuckin' sweet. I hate marines, and I hate bounty hunters." The large man spat with each word he said, his eyes darting from Zoro to Smoker then back to Zoro. Neither turned their head to acknowledge him. "But you have a bounty on your head."

The large man pointed the flintlock at Zoro. In a blinding instant Zoro had spun around with his katana still sheathed, striking the man's flintlock and index finger. A loud crack could be heard as both broke on impact with the man screaming in pain. He quickly followed it up by striking the large man under the chin with the sheath, sending him unconscious to the floor.

"Smoker, are you okay!" A familiar voice called out. Tashigi and two marines came barreling through the door. "We heard a fight" She explained. Her eyes locked onto Zoro causing her legs to lock up and draw Shigure. "Hold it right there, Pirate Hunter!"

Zoro shrugged as she challenged him to a duel, "You won't run from me!" The two marines beside her also drew their swords. Their beady eyes watched Zoro with interest, beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads. They heard the legends and seen the newspapers. They knew they stood no chance against the former pirate but they believed with Tashigi and Smoker they held a chance.

"Sorry, copycat. I hate to disappoint you, but our duel is postponed indefinitely. I haven't drawn my sword in over two years and I won't start now." Zoro informed.

"Then hand over Wado Ichimonji!" Tashigi ordered.

Zoro smirked, "You're too weak." Tashigi glared at Zoro, her eyes drifting a couple of times to Smoker who was casually enjoying his drink. Zoro's back was open. They could take him. She watched as her opponent casually shoved his cloak to the side to free up his left arm, Wado Ichimonji gripped in his hand beneath the tsuba in a reverse grip. In her experiences over the year, he preferred his left hand over his right, though he was just as skillful either way. Though, she had never seen him take such a stance before.

The tension seemed to boil over as locals began to slip out, the lone swordsman eyeing down his would be three capturers. "Stand down, Captain." Smoker ordered.

"Admiral?" To say that Tashigi was baffled by the order was an understatement. Here they had the famed Zoro cornered, one who refuses to draw his sword no less, and Smoker was telling her to stand down.

"We'll arrest him when I finish my drink." He casually waved off, "Bartender!" He barked as the bartender laid another full mug down.

The green haired swordsman was confused at first, but he realized that luck was on his side. He shot Tashigi a toothy grin, "Here." He reached into his pocket and slapped some beli on the bar. "Enough to cover my tab and buy you a few more rounds."

Cautiously he circled around Tashigi and the two marines, keeping Wado Ichimonji held up defensively, as he left the building. Once he cleared the doors he sighed a relief, thanking his luck for avoiding the fight.

In the corner of the bar sat another hooded figure, a wide grin plastered on their lips. "Found you, Roronoa Zoro." Silently they left money on the table and slipped out of the bar.

The name Bloody Red Band crossed his mind. A new age pirate they called them, pirates to appear after the death of Akainu. They fiercely opposed the world government, which wasn't exactly new, but it was their tactics that made the difference. Most strictly targeted innocent merchant ships and slaughtered everyone on board. At times they'd take the loot as well, but a good number would leave everything in behind. Their only objective was blood.

It left a sour note in his stomach. Even the Revolutionary Army had denounced such atrocities. His mind debated on looking for the Bloody Red Band. He didn't need the money due to the last several bounties he collected, but it wouldn't hurt. Though deep down he had to be honest with himself. He couldn't sit by while innocents were hurt. It made his blood boil thinking about it.

He trusted Smoker and thought of him as an honest, good man. But sometimes it took a pirate to catch another pirate, especially since marines stuck out sorely in small towns such as this. However, first he had to take care of his mysterious stalker.

He came into a small clearing in town and held Wado Ichimonji in his defensive grip. "You can come out now." He ordered. He half turned so he could turn his head to the street corner. A figure stepped out from behind the building shadowed in a brown cloak. The figure was smaller than him, but no other details presented itself.

"If you're after the bounty on my head, tch good luck." He stared coldly.

"No, not you." A deep, raspy voice could be heard. "Bloody Red Band. I know where he is. I need your strength."

"Tch, you got the wrong guy." He replied.

"You're Roronoa Zoro, are you not? The infamous Pirate Hunter? Vice-captain of the Strawhats?" The voice stated factually. "Your strength is known worldwide."

"Sorry," Zoro twirled Wado Ichimonji around before resting the scabbard on his shoulder, "he died two years ago with his captain. Or did you not hear the news."

"I heard he was a wanderer now. It seems the story is true. Yet," the figure held out a sack of beli, "sword or no sword, your strength is still needed. I'll even pay you for your services."

"Not interested." Zoro said, growing bored on the conversation.

"He has something that's of interest to me." The figure started to explain.

"Again, not interested."

"It's a certain straw hat." Hook, line and sinker. Beneath the mask, the figure smirked was Zoro's single good eye widen in surprised.

"I'm interested."

The duo came to the docks shortly later, though his new companion failed mentioned anything. He suspected they had a boat, though he scanned around to see any crafts small enough for a single person. Or were they a part of a crew? If so, then why would they need his strength. He was one man. One monstrously strong man with the skills to utilize it to its maximum, but he was still one man.

The person leading him jumped down a flight of steps, landing softly. Whoever it was under the cloak, they were light. He suspected it was a woman from the sound and shortness, though he had met some tiny men before. Then there was the voice. It was obvious to him that he was synthetic.

If this Bloody Red Band did have Luffy's straw hat then this stranger had no right to the hat. He made up his mind. He was going to let them lead him to the Bloody Red Band and take back the hat.

They eventually came across a vessel that roughly half the size of the Thousand Sunny. Its mast was smaller than most, which probably meant proportionally smaller sails. He could tell the vessel was fast. Not a single cannon lined the ship, so he assumed it relied on its speed to get away from danger.

Surely, he wondered, they had at least a small crew for some a vessel? He couldn't imagine one person running it by themselves. But everything was quiet, too quiet for someone else to be on board, and he doubted everyone was asleep. His eyes studied the hull. _The Broken Blade_ written in green. An odd name for a ship.

He followed the figure up the gangplank, partly wondering if this was merely a ruse to lure him into a trap. The figure walked over to the mast where he saw a panel with a few buttons and levers. A soft, feminine hand reached out from under the cloak and pressed a red switch, the gangplank responding and reeling itself into a hidden department.

 _It's a woman._ He mentally noted at sight of the hand. Briefly he scanned over the control panel and read over each label, quick enough to get an idea what was what without letting on that he didn't trust his new companion.

"We'll be there by daybreak. They're holed up on the other side of the island in a cave. Bloody Red Band isn't fond of being on the seas at night so their guard will be down." Zoro nodded as he watched the figure walked up some steps leading to an upper cabin with numerous windows on all sides. He suspected that was where the steering wheel and followed.

The large wooden room was finely polished and coated with a dark lacquer. In front sat the steering wheel with large panel next to it that matched the one on the mast. A den den mushi in closest proximity to the steering wheel on the panel.

The figure approached the panel and started pressing buttons. The sails unfurled, revealing a triangular design with a broken katana as its jolly roger. His eyes turned toward his new companion, _"Who are you?"_ His mind racked. They hadn't even left port yet and already more and more questions were popping up. What did they want with the straw hat? The name of the ship and its insignia? And most of all, the need for a voice synthesizer? What did they have to hide? He wore a cloak due to his bounty. What was his new friend's reason?

Realizing he'd get no answers any time soon, he sat in a nearby chair with his arms wrapped around Wado Ichimonji and closed his eyes. He might as well get some rest.

 _The battlefield was littered with bodies. The Strawhats were close to Raftel. They could feel it, but a large Armada lead by Akainu had snuck up on them. The battle was long and tiring. They wasted hours performing defensive maneuvers after defensive maneuvers to avoid the onslaught of cannon balls. If the Strawhat Alliance hadn't heard their distress call, they would've died long time ago._

 _Numerous ships had become interlocked by gangplanks as the fighting with cannons became a fight with devil fruits and arms. Luffy had ordered them to join the fight. Though, truth be told, it was more of a massacre. Countless lives were lost on both sides before the bloody fighting would even end. On the center most ship, the largest of all, signaled the end of the fighting. Marines and pirates alike stood there in a mixture of awe and fear as Akaina was towering over Luffy and Zoro, his fist buried deep into Luffy's chest while Luffy's arms were wrapped around Akainu to prevent the latter from moving. Over Luffy's shoulder a single blade, Shisui, covered in haki as black as night, pierced Akainu's left eye. Both Luffy and Akainu had died in an instant from their wounds._

" _Zoro…" He saw Akainu move his lips, yet Luffy's voice came out. "Why couldn't you protect me? Zoro… Zoro…"_

"Zoro!" A voice snapped him out of his dream. His instincts kicked in as he grabbed the person's wrist and slammed them into the wall with Wado Ichimonji in a reverse grip held at their neck. His eyes slowly adjusted as he mentally came back to the present. He realized he had his new companion pinned. He sighed as he removed scabbard of their throat and slowly backed off.

"Next time warn me." The watched as the cloak was moving, indicating that the person was rubbing their throat underneath.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Nightmare?" The figured asked.

Zoro eyed the person without saying a word. An eerily moment passed before the figure realized nothing more would come from Zoro. A sigh escaped their lips, "Well, we're there. Go furl the sails then I'll go over the plan."

Once everything was taken care of, he watched with curiosity as his companion opened a compartment on the deck to pull out a light weight canoe. Pressing a button on the mast's panel a crane raised from the deck with and in seconds the canoe was secured and lowered to the waters. "We'll have to use stealth." The figure warned as they lowered a rope ladder to the canoe before descending themselves.

Zoro scoffed at the idea. He unclasped his cloak, figured it would merely get in the way and followed. He felt a pair of eyes look scan his body from top to bottom. Black boots, pants and muscle shirt with a dark blue sleeveless vest and a leather belt. He slid Wado Ichimonji into its belt loop on his right thigh.

"Instead of stealth, rather we just go in with direct force." He suggested.

"Are you an idiot?" The figure nearly facepalmed as Zoro began to row the canoe. There's nearly 50 pirates in there. If they realize the great, Roronoa Zoro, The Pirate Hunter, was in their base they'd go nuts and try to collect your bounty!"

Zoro let out a growl of annoyance, "Fine. Stealth it is. But the moment things go south I'm kicking some ass!"

The figure couldn't believe him. Surely, he couldn't be such an idiot and think he would be able to handle 50 pirates in hand to hand combat? The look on Zoro's face was calm, collected, as if he was in control over their future. Maybe everything would be okay if they did get caught. All manner of argument was gone.

Approaching the cave, they pulled to the side and quietly got out. The figure pulled the canoe up to dry land to keep it floating away while Zoro scouted ahead for any lookouts. As the figure creeped through the cave, they saw Zoro behind a large rock, two smaller rocks bouncing in hand. He was watch two pirates patrolling back and forth, complaining to one another about their boredom.

As the first pirate moved so their back was turned to the second, he let a rock with all of his might, striking the second pirate square in the temple. With a thud the body collapsed.

"Wut was that?" The first pirate asked, "Didja hear that?" He turned to his companion. Curiosity turned to fright upon seeing his companion out cold, "Hey-" ***Thud*** Zoro's aim was true as the first pirate's vision faded to black as his body fell over.

Wordlessly he signaled for his companion to follow as they made their way deeper into the cave. After a few minutes they came across the camp. The water finally ended with a medium sized galley ship anchored. Numerous tents and wooden makeshift buildings littered the coast and surrounding area, with the largest building in the back. He assumed this Bloody Red Band was either on the ship or in the building.

"He's probably in that building." His new companion whispered with a figure aimed at the large building. "But if we steal the hat they'll most likely give chase. We'll have to do something about their ship." Their line of thinking was eerily similar. "I've heard stories about you cutting ships in half."

And their similar line of thinking was gone. "Tch, I vowed to never draw my sword again. Besides, if I did cut their ship in half that'd be a bit... noticeable, don't ya think?"

The figure was taken aback from hearing about the vow, but quickly shrugged it off when he mentioned the ruckus it'd cause even if he did cut the ship in half. "Any ideas then?"

"Just one." Zoro stated before quietly getting in the water and making a swim for the galley. Chills made its way down his spine as the icy cold water pricked at his skin. The sensation scared him. He knew he couldn't stay in the water very long at these temperatures. Upon reaching the galley, he drove beneath it. Such a ship was usually flat along the bottom, making it ideal for shallow waters, suggesting that maybe the water wasn't very deep.

He swam down with one hand feeling out in front. The sun hadn't come out yet so visibility was near non-existent. Finally touching hard rock, he flipped to a crouching position onto the floor. His lungs beginning to burn, he knew if he was going to do this he had to act quick. Covering his left fist in haki, he pushed off the bedrock with powerful legs and shot up with more force than he ever could without assistance.

The sound of wood shattered was dulled out by the water as his fist crashed through the galley. Once his fist was inside, he grabbed hold of a board and used his powerful legs to help rip it off, making the hole bigger. Satisfied with the damage done, he swam back to his companion. Slender hands helped him onto shore as he gasped for air.

"What did you do?" His companion asked him.

"I…" Zoro took a few more breaths. "I scuttled their ship. It'll sink soon."

"Impressive." He heard his companion praise. The two continued their way through the cave, ducking behind some crates. Most of the pirates were asleep, a good sign for them. It seemed most weren't early wakers. His companion took charge lead the way, footsteps creating almost no sound no matter how quickly they moved. Silently he wondered how they were able to move so quietly as he soon followed.

Shack after shack, tent after tent, they made their way to the tallest shack knowing that time was of the essence. Once the galley started to go under everyone would be alerted to their presence. Coming to their destination, he watched his companion with interest as they began to work on the door's lock with a couple of picks. After a moment of tinkering, a click could be heard and the front door creaked open.

"Who's there?" Came a deep voice. Knowing his companion's role was over, Zoro placed a hand on their shoulder to let'em know it was his turn as he stepped pass them and into the shack. It was a large single room with basic amenities, mostly a cot and a table with scrolls littered on top of it. Bottles of booze was everywhere. In the corner was a single wooden ladder heading to the second floor. "I'm coming, I'm coming." The deep voice said as a large man made his way down the ladder.

From what Zoro could tell, the man was a head taller than him with broad shoulders. Bloody Red Band lived up to his keepsake. He wore mostly red except for the sleeveless white shirt, with four crimson bands wrapped around his left arm and two on his right. A mace painted red dangled off the mans' hip, an usual weapon for a pirate, but no less effective. Most notably was the straw hat nestled on the man's blonde curly locks.

"Bloody Red Band?" Zoro questioned, already knowing the answer.

The man gave a toothy grin, revealing several teeth missing, "Ah guests." His large hand reached for the mace.

"I'm here for the hat, not your bounty. I don't care how we do this." Zoro informed, taking a fighting stance.

"Moss green hair, a single white katana," Bloody Red Band started to analyze their intruder, barely able to keep his excitement down with each new detail, "Blind in the left eye. You're Roronoa Zoro, The Pirate Hunter. If me and my boys turn you in we can quit the pirate life. So do me a favor," Red Band raised his mace head high, "and die!"

He swung the mace with all of his might, only to strike floor board as Zoro strafed to the side. Not missing a step, he swung the mace upwards at an awkward angle, ripping through the door and wall doing so in an attempt to strike his target, who dodged him with relatively ease. Swing after swing, Zoro danced around the room dodging the mace. "Die you bastard!" Red Band gripped the mace with two hands and swung with all of his might downwards, throwing his whole body forward, he lost balanced when he missed and stumbled to the ground.

The sound of alarms echoed in the distance. _"I guess times' up."_ The large man began to pick himself off the floor, an opportunity presented itself. Drawing Wado Ichimonji, scabbard and all, from his belt, he charged forward with the sheathed sword held high and leapt at his opponent, " **Ittoryu! Hiryu: Kaen!** " The scabbard came crashing down with superhuman might and struck across Bloody Red Band's back, shattering the pirate's back and shoulder blades.

Red Band screamed in pain as his body slumped forward. Groans of agony continued to escape his lips as Zoro retrieved the straw hat from the fallen pirate.

"That noise came from the Captain's shack!" He overheard someone shout.

"Zoro, time to go!" His companion shouted. Not being told twice he followed his companion as they raced through the makeshift base. As a couple of pirates rounded the corner to cut them off, he sped pass his companion and struck both pirates with a single swipe and sent them flying. Flintlocks could be heard as he quickly shifted Wado Ichimonji to deflect a bullet.

As his companion ran passed him, he took the rear again to provide protection, occasionally deflecting bullets effortlessly. He saw his companion had already reached the canoe and had it unanchored and ready to go. He dove straight into it causing the small vessel to rocket forward from the sudden increase of weight and force, his companion frantically rowing them to safety.

He turned and deflected another bullet off of harm's path and eyed the pirates threatening. Two years ago he wouldn't be running from such weak opponents. "They're out of range. Get on the ship and after them!" He heard one of the pirates shout out. A smirk plastered across his lips. They were in for a surprise.

Without missing a beat, upon reaching The Broken Blade, the two quickly went to work in preparing to take off. Their communication was wordless yet they worked in sync and had the ship taking off in moments. Feeling the wind in his face as the ship was moving away from the cave, he knew they were finally safe and out of their reach. He had no idea why, but a wave of laughter overcome him. Perhaps it was the excitement? Or it involved Luffy's hat. Whatever the reason, he was happy at the moment.

Strolling to the main cabin looking for his companion only to find the place was empty. _"If they're not here then who's steering the ship?"_ He pondered as he sat the hat on the desk and approached the steering wheel and panel. A second panel that he hadn't seen before was raised from the floor. It had a strange blue screen with lines going north to south and east to west. Numbers dotted along the edges and the words longitude and latitude. He heard those terms before but was unfamiliar with their meaning. Beside the screen was a series of dials and buttons, many labeled with numbers and words.

"What kind of ship is this?" He asked out loud.

"A one of a kind." His companion's voice startled him as he spun around to greet the person. They were standing by the desk with the straw hat in hand. "Iceburg of Water 7 designed this ship. Now about payment."

The figure reached under their cloak and tossed a bag of coins at Zoro's feet. "They should be enough."

Zoro stared at the figure, his mind unable to wrap his finger around why they would want Luffy's hat. "Problem?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Somethin' like that. Ya see, that hat doesn't belong to you. It belongs to Luffy's crew. I'm in a good mood so I'll make ya a deal. Keep your money and give me the hat." Zoro's hand rested on Wado Ichimonji as he held out his free hand, hoping his threatening body language would get the message across. He had little issue with physical confrontation, but he had no idea how to operate this ship and he was at their mercy on the open waters.

"Better idea, I keep the hat and you serve as part of my crew." The figure countered.

"That's not even a legitimate counter!" Zoro raged. "Give. Me. The. Hat!"

The cloaked figure bent over, feminine hands pulling their mask off and dropping it to the floor. As they raised up, a hand pulled back the cloaking revealing a certain orange haired girl he thought he'd never see again as she put the straw hat on her head.

"Nami…" The name trailed from his lips.

The girl shot him her tongue and put the hat on his head, "Hello to you too brute."

 _Day 398_

 _I did it! I found him. I found Zoro! It was a little over a year since I started this journey but I never gave up hope. I knew it was only a matter of time before I'd find him but never did I imagine it'd be because of Usopp telling me Luffy's hat was stolen. The others will be so happy to hear the news. But something is wrong. I don't know what, but something is off about Zoro. I get the feeling if I approach the subject he'll refuse. I hope I know what I'm doing. I want to bring him back to the crew, but I don't think he's ready._


	2. The Broken Blade 2

**The Broken Blade**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A New Beginning: The Deal**

The duo sat in the room below the main cabin. It was large and spacious with kitchenette in one corner and a dining room table and a pair of benches in the other. Alongside the wall to his right was king-sized bed with yellow frilled blankets and pink pillows with a nightstand on one side and a rather large dresser and mirror on the other side. He and Nami sat in the final corner, which consisted of two neatly cushioned blue chairs and a coffee table in-between them. A small plant decorated the table with several books and magazines with the mask on top of them.

His eyes continued to dot around the room, taking everything in. The light blue wall paper, how each wall held a white painted door, the most impressive was the cylinder aquarium in the center that stretched from the roof to the floor. It was no wider than the coffee table and full of colorful fish, many he never seen before.

Nami had changed her clothes as well. The skin tight yellow shirt and short white shorts revealing her pale legs. The woman, like Robin, had no shame in showing off her figure. What surprised him was her hair length. She had cut it short again right above the shoulders. Her orange eyes fixated on Zoro as his gaze quit exploring the room and fixated on the mask that laid on the table.

Calloused hands picked up the curious article, his fingers began to explore its design. What impressed him the most was the holes around the mouth leading to a hallowed chamber. "Franky made that." Nami finally broke the silence. Her fingers gripped the straw hat in her lap. Her and Zoro agreed they needed to discuss some things. His abrupt leaving left everyone hurt and confused.

"I see. It's good craftmanship." He said as he sat the mask down.

"He's a stickler for detail," Nami agreed. The weight of the conversation they needed to have made it hard to breath. She never shied away from confront Zoro over anything, but things were different now. On one hand he didn't seem to change too much, but she knew it was all a mask. She watched him refuse to draw his sword and even refused her initial offer to take down Bloody Red Band and his pirates. She didn't know what was on his mind, his demons and thoughts, but she knew for him to refuse to draw his sword for two years told her things were serious.

"So, what are you up to?" Zoro questioned while eyeing the hat.

"Oh me? Oh ya know. I left the Strawhats and now I'm sailing the seas trying to map the world. Exploring new places." Nami dared him to question with a look in her eye. _And I'm bringing you back to the Thousand Sunny._ She mentally cheered. Things were finally going her way.

"Then what do you need the hat for?" Zoro pointed. Nami nearly faulted, completely forgetting about the hat.

"Oh that!" Nami acted surprised, as if it were a minor detail. "Next time I see Jinbe I was going to give it to him so he could deliver it to Sanji." It wasn't a complete lie. She had every intention to return the hat to Sanji, just not with a third party. She had slightly less than a year before the Strawhats reunited at the Thousand Sunny and set sail with someone voted as the new captain. "What about you? What did you plan on doing with the hat?" She tried to eye him suspiciously, to keep him from picking up her true motive.

"Tch, same woman. Give the hat to someone, probably to Tra-guy, and have'em deliver it." Zoro answered, staring at her back skeptical of her intentions.

"What about the Strawhats? You don't plan on seeing them any time soon?" She asked a bit hopeful. She knew what the answer was but she had to hear it for herself.

"Not interested." He commented coldly. She watched as his left fist kept balling up then release, causing the knuckles to release a loud popping sound. She could tell she struck a nerve.

"So, what's your plan then?"

"I don't know. I've been traveling around places for the past two years. It's about time I head back home."

This news piqued Nami's interest. She was unaware Zoro even had a home. Not that he ever discussed his past with anyone.

"I'm heading to the island-town, Shimotsuki Village, out in the East Blue." Zoro explained

Upon hearing the name, an idea popped in Nami's mind like a lightbulb. Within seconds she formulated an idea and ironed out the detail. It'd take a little luck and some leverage, but she knew she could do it. "As a matter of fact, I'm heading to Shimotsuki Village." She lied.

"Really? What a strange coincidence." Zoro said, his voice heavily laced with skeptism. Nami knew he didn't believe her, but she wasn't Cat Burglar Nami if she couldn't change that.

"Yep. Got some goods I'm taking over there. Rare artifacts. I just have to go pick them up." She haughtily threw her hands on her hips, sometimes she even amazed herself. "I suppose you could tag along… for a price."

"Uh huh. This small of a ship hauling something?" He asked, standing up from his seat. He had enough of her lies. "I'm leaving. Drop me off at the next island." He simply stated.

"It's a rare sword." She threw out. "Going to some dojo." She remembered hearing from Luffy that Zoro had trained in some dojo; if only she paid more attention to what he was talking about when he was discussing how much he thought Zoro was _badass._

Zoro stopped in his tracked at the mention of a dojo. "Isshin Dojo?"

 _Yes! Got'em!_ Nami stood up and winked at him, "The one and only. I could take you there for a fee. I mean, I'm heading that way anyways so I'll even be cheap." She stated nonchalantly.

"I got roughly six million beli on me. Is that enough?" He asked, pulling his money pouch off his belt and threw it on the table. Large bills and gold-plated coins spill over the wooden surface.

She was heavily tempted to say yes immediately. That was a lot of money. Zoro had obviously taken down some decent bounties recently, but she had to play hardball. She couldn't be nice to him, even if it has been two years. "Eh, seems a little low." She shrugged.

"Woman, that's all I got!" He glared icy daggers in her direction. The nerve of her!

"There's a civil war going on so travel prices have gone up. Most ships won't even set sail without an escort and you're asking me to take you for a measly 6 million beli?" She scoffed, "My client is paying 10 million for some katana. Tell ya what, make it 8 million and you got a deal."

"What part of I don't have it are you not getting?" She could hear his voice rising, his temper beginning to show.

 _Time to spring the trap._ "Alright, final offer. eight million beli, I'll spot you the two million on condition as you pay me back. With interest. And since I'll have to provide food and basic necessities for you as well, you can work as part of my crew until we get there. That means you'll help me run the ship and offer protection." Zoro couldn't believe the nerve of this woman. He was about to open his mouth and protest, but Nami raised a hand to stop him.

"Furthermore, if you act as my crew, upon arrival to Shimotsuki Village, any amount owed from provisions will be wiped clean along with 1.5 million of the beli dept. You'll only owe me 500 thousand. Non-interest. Upon you breaking our contract and deciding to leave at another destination, the deal is void and you owe me two million beli plus two percent monthly interest."

The room turned icy cold as she wondered how hard would it be for Zoro to murder her and steal the ship. The looks he was shooting her sent chills down her spine, but she knew he was debating. Contemplating his options. Get off at the nearest island with his reward or take her up on her offer?

Slowly the swordsman raised a hand, "Alright witch. You have an agreement." It took Nami a moment to realize Zoro had finally agreed to her terms.

"Yay!" She cheered grasped his hand in a hearty handshake.

"Just one stipulation." He said, catching Nami's full attention. "I don't want to see any Strawhats or the Thousand Sunny while we're on our journey."

The comment hurt her deep inside, yet she knew she couldn't show it. She knew she'd have to play by his rules for now. "Welcome aboard The Broken Blade!"

Meanwhile, several islands over sat an armada of ships surrounding the once bustling city of Pristine Pearl. A town that once shined with a glistering white and gave off an iridescent of colors at sunrise and sunset, it was a booming town of trade. But things took a dire turn when the civil war broke out. Trade began to slow and inflation was on the verge of destroying business.

Most of all, three days ago a notorious pirate by the name of Rentin The Wind Blade appeared. Long had his naval blockade strangled the town, now that they were weak, he strolled in to claim his prize. With most marines gone to fight in the war under Fleet Admiral Issho, few stayed back to prevent those of similar motives from acting out on their desires. While the world was busy fighting, he would start his kingdom here.

"These are all of your tributes?" Rentin asked sternly as a middle-aged man stood before him with bucking knees.

"Y-y-yes milord. This is everything." The man waved his hand behind him at all the rich's paid by the town as if they were on display.

"Hmph," Rentin scoffed at the notion. He knew the town was richer than what they gave him, but he wasn't interested in gold or jewelry. He wanted to test their willingness to rebel. "Charles Helter of the Helter Foundation lives in town, correct?"

"Y-yes-yes sir. He was in town as of yesterday." The man answered.

"So, he's probably at his villa." Rentin turned his head to the two pirates that guarded his door, "Round'em up. Don't hurt'em too bad. Want'em prettied up for tonight's main event." The two acknowledged and quickly filed out the room.

The man knew what that meant. If Charles was found he was to be executed to make an example. If he wasn't, then the lives of others would be forfeit. It was a lose-lose situation for the town. Rentin pulled out a drawer and reached for a bottle of wine and sat it on the desk. He stood up and retrieved two large wine glasses and sat them down and begun to pour both glasses. "Vintage la Ortega de East Blue bottle 31 of 2000. You have good taste in wine, Mayor." Rentin pushed the glass toward the middle-aged man as he sat down.

"Ya see, it's unfortunate that I have to use such brutal methods to get the town on the right page." He began as the mayor quickly grabbed the glass and gulped it down, letting out a gagging cough. Rentin bellowed out a hearty laugh as he poured the mayor another drink. "Here's the deal. You and this town work for me. This will be the start of my new kingdom. In return, my boys will stop the blockade on merchandise and once prices have lowered a little we'll implement a tariff. You can even keep your job as mayor. However, any sign of resistance and I'll raze this town to the ground." His threat could be felt running down the mayor's bones. Deep down he knew what this meant. It was his job to prevent talks of rebellion and keep the peace or else the town is finished.

 _Day 399_

 _I finally got Zoro to agree to travel with me. It took a little lying on my part but there's nothing wrong with a little lie now and then, is there? It seems my suspicions was correct. He doesn't want to see the others at all. I don't know what pushed him to feel this way but I hope I can find out why. What's been tormenting him these last two years that's caused him to reject everyone else? I want things to go back to how they were. I miss the gang and all the stupid silliness. I miss Luffy. Sometimes I hope that this is all just a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute and Luffy and Zoro are going to be standing over me on the Thousand Sunny._

AN: **I intended this chapter to be short with the first two being used to set up the story. If you like it please leave a review and let me know what you think. Starting next chapter, the adventure begins!**


End file.
